Así te conoci
by line the mythological
Summary: Esto es algo que muy pocos conocen. Una historia que paso hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que la gran barrera fuera atacada y con ello casi extinta la especie de los minotauros, antes de que un famoso rey enloqueciera y se convirtiera en el rey arruinado, antes de que kalista se conociera como el espíritu de la venganza.


Disclaimer: League of Legends no me pertenece, solo utilizo a los personajes con fines recreativos xD.

Lo que quiero contarles relatarles paso cuando kalista tan solo era una niña. En ese tiempo kalista era una niña feliz sus padres la querían mucho y le daban todo lo mejor.

Un día kalista y su criada salieron a dar un paseo por la gran plaza central de la ciudad ella había escuchado que unas criaturas habían llegado a la ciudad, unos comerciantes, kalista estaba emocionada quería ir a conocerlos.

-Myriam mira allí están las criaturas de las que escuche hablar-

-*pequeña risa* no son extraños son minotauros unos toros antropomorfos muy fuertes, pero también de gran corazón. Además algunos son grandes comerciantes que cada cierto tiempo vienen a la ciudad-

-oh, no lo sabía, igual quiero verles-

\- está bien vamos pequeña-

Se acercaron a la tienda gigantesca donde los minotauros exhibían sus productos, extraños para los jóvenes ojos de kalista pero había algo que le llamo mucho la atención. Era un pequeño collar que tenía un dije hecho de un extraño cristal azul cyan que parecía resplandecer.

Kalista llamo la atención del gigantesco minotauro que tenía enfrente

-disculpe señor-

-ah? *Mira a kalista* oh hola pequeña en que te puedo ayudar?-

-me preguntaba qué es esto? *señala el pequeño collar* -

\- *agarra el collar y lo mira* oh si este es un pequeño collar que se da como regalo a una persona especial para ti, simboliza que alguien estará contigo para siempre en tu corazón. Es un lindo regalo con un gran significado-

\- *kalista admira el collar* wow eso es muy genial *mira a Myriam* puedo comprarlo? * -

\- seguro pero a quien se lo darás? –

-todavía no lo sé pero me gustaría guardarlo para si algún día conozco a alguien especial pueda dárselo-

-que linda, está bien toma el dinero y entrégaselo al señor-

-*lo toma y se lo da al minotauro* tome señor*

-*le da una pequeña cajita que contenía el collar dentro* toma pequeña-

\- gracias señor * lo agarra y mira a Myriam* Myriam puedo ir a caminar un rato por la plaza?-

\- claro pero ten cuidado, en un rato regreso tengo que hacer unos mandados que me pidió la señora de la casa-

\- está bien-

Kalista empezó a caminar por la plaza pero en un momento vio a un pequeño minotauro siendo molestado por un pequeño grupo de 4 niños, y ella se acercó para ver qué pasaba exactamente

-jajajajajaja eres fenómeno becerro tonto-

\- no soy un fenómeno que tengo de malo?-

\- eres un bebe minotauro, son una especie tan baja solo sirven para luchar por nosotros y para servirnos. Esa es su única razón para existir-

-mi padres dicen que no somos ni mejores ni peores que nadie. Todos somos iguales-

\- y eso a mí que me importa bebecito de mama, nosotros somos la mejor raza de todas venga chicos enseñémosle quienes mandan-

Entre tres le empezaron a pegar haciendo que este callera al suelo y se acurrucara en posición fetal para evitar que le hicieran más daño, en ese momento kalista se acerca y les grita

-hey tontos dejen de molestarlo-

Todos la miran y no le dice – y que harás pequeña niña?- el líder le mete una colleja.- tonto no ves que es kalista? La hija del capitán de la guardia real. Vámonos antes de que nos metamos en problemas- * se van*

-*se acerca y lo ayuda a levantarse* estas bien?-

\- si muchas gracias por ayudarme-

\- no es nada * le sonríe* mi nombre es kalista, tu cómo te llamas?-

-soy alistar mucho gusto * le devuelve la sonrisa*-

\- y dime alistar eres nuevo acá no?-

-si vine con mi familia a comerciar-

-entiendo, y has viajado por muchos lugares?-

-si bueno, he estado en las frías tierras de Freljord, el desierto de Shurima, las islas de Jonia, el imperio de Demacia y ahora estas tierras-

\- ya veo, son muchísimos lugares-

-pues si son bastantes, casi he viajado a todos los lugares de valoran-

\- eso es muy genial, yo no he salido mucho de acá siempre estoy en esta ciudad-

\- si es genial pero a veces los viajes son muy cansados a veces preferiría quedarme en un solo lugar es mucho más tranquilo –

\- bueno en eso tienes razón, todo acá es bastante tranquilo-

En ese momento llega myriam que venía a llevarse a kalista devuelta a la casa

-señorita kalista ya termine de hacer los mandados de la señora, es hora de volver a casa-

\- oh bueno *mira a alistar * ya me tengo que ir, ustedes se quedaran un tiempo por acá?-

-si más o menos un mes-

-perfecto*sonrió* entonces mañana nos veremos acá. Nos vemos alistar-

-adiós-

Notas del Autor: bueno es la primera vez que me animo a publicar una historia asi que no sean tan duros conmigo plis xD

Y que decir sobre esta historia. Pues simplemente se me ocurrió un día que no tenía internet me puse a pensar y si kalista y alistar se conocieron antes de estar en la liga de leyendas? Y puff salió esta historia.

Por cierto soy main alistar y mi mejor amigo de lol es main kalista xD amo demasiado este dúo.

Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
